Drogo
2 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Feuer und Blut" "Valar Morghulis" |Erschienen in = 10 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Khal |Beiname = Der Große Khal |Todesursache = Von Daenerys Targaryen erstickt |Gestorben = , Essos |Todesepisode = "Feuer und Blut" |Dargestellt von = Jason Momoa |Synchronsprecher = Mike Carl |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Drogo) }} Khal Drogo ist ein Hauptcharakter in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Jason Momoa verkörpert und tritt das erste Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Er war ein Khal, ein Fürst der Dothraki, der berühmten nordischen Reiter des östlichen Kontinents jenseits des Meers. Die Dothraki sind hervorragende, unnachgiebige Krieger und berüchtigt für ihre Grausamkeit gegenüber anderen Völkern, untereinander und auch gegenüber bestimmten Außenseitern. Sie folgen jedoch einem eigenen Ehrenkodex, wenngleich dieser sehr hart und unerbittlich ist. In der Serie Biographie Drogo war sehr jung, als er sein eigenes Khalasar, sein eigenes Heer unterstellt bekam. Zudem war sein Khalasar sehr groß. Khal Drogo ist ein beeindruckender Kämpfer, der niemals gegen einen Gegner im Kampf verloren hat. Drogos Stolz ging so weit, dass er nur die schönste, exotischste Frau der Welt zu seiner Khaleesi, seiner Frau nehmen wollte. Dazu suchte er die Hilfe von Magister Illyrio Mopatis von Pentos. Staffel 1 Khal Drogo reitet mit seinen drei Blutreitern zu Illyrios Palast, um sich seine Braut anzusehen. Ihm werden die Geschwister Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen vorgestellt und Viserys erklärt seiner Schwester, dass man an der Länge von Drogos Haaren erkennen kann, dass dieser noch nie besiegt wurde und er einer der besten Krieger ihrer Zeit sei. Illyrio ruft Daenerys zu sich und Drogo betrachtet sie. Ängstlich starrt sie zu ihm hoch und Drogo gibt seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen und er reitet, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, davon. Viserys ist entsetzt, von Drogos apruppten Aufbruch, erfährt aber, dass Drogo zufrieden ist, da Drogo es ihn garantiert hätte wissen lassen, wenn Daenerys ihm nicht gefallen hätte. thumb|300px|Während der Feier beachtet Drogo seine Braut kaum Drogo heiratet Daenerys nach Dothrakischer Tradition mit einem Fest im Freien, bei dem ihm die Händler von Pentos Geschenke überreichen und die Dothraki tanzen und essen. Ohne seine Braut neben sich zu beachten, sieht Drogo den Feierlichkeiten und den Strom an Geschenken zu. Erst als zwei Dothraki um eine Frau streiten und anfangen zu kämpfen, lächelt er amüsiert. Ser Jorah Mormont kommt mit Geschenken und wird als einziger von Drogo persönlich begrüßt. Nachdem Jorah Daenerys einige Schriftstücke überreicht hat, sieht Drogo mit an, wie Illyrio Daenerys drei kostbare, versteinerte Dracheneier zum Geschenk macht, die Daenerys ehrfurchtsvoll betrachtet. Drogo erhebt sich und geht Zielsicher durch die Menge zu einem prächtigen Schimmel, den er als Brautgeschenk Daenerys übergibt. Daenerys will sich bedanken, doch gibt es das Wort Danke im dothrakischen nicht. Drogo hebt sie aufs Pferd und reitet neben ihr weg von den Feierlichkeiten. An einer Klippe machen die beiden halt und Drogo entjungfert die weinende Daenerys. Am Tag ist Drogo umgeben von seinen Blutreitern und nur Nachts kommt er zu seiner Frau und sucht sie auch während der Reise des Khalasar nach Vaes Dothrak nur auf, um sein Recht als Ehemann einzufordern, wobei Daenerys dabei immer weint. Erst als ihre Dienerin Doreah sie im Umgang mit Männern unterrichtet hat, verführt Daenerys ihn und übernimmt dabei die Kontrolle, was Drogo zulässt und ihm zu gefallen scheint. thumb|300px|Daenerys ist schwanger Das Verhältnis zwischen Drogo und Daenerys ist immer enger geworden und Daenerys fängt an sich wie eine Dotraki zu kleiden und lernt die Sprache, sodass die beiden sich auch endlich unterhalten können. Zwischen den beiden entsteht schließlich eine tiefe Liebe, die durch Daenerys' Schwangerschaft vervollkommnet wird. In Vaes Dothrak unterzieht sich Daenerys, sehr zu Drogos Stolz, einem Ritual, bei dem sie ein ganzes Pferdeherz roh essen muss, ohne zu erbrechen. Als ihr dies gelingt, ist Drogo überzeugt, dass sie einen starken Sohn gebären wird; er glaubt den Prophezeiungen der Dothraki. Laut diesen ist Drogos Sohn "der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt", der Khal aller Khals, der bis an die Enden der Welt reiten und alle Dothraki unter einem Khalasar vereinen wird. thumb|300px|Drogo "krönt" Viserys Viserys, der von Anfang an wenig von den Dothraki gehalten hat, ist wütend, weil er findet, dass Drogo ihm als Gegenleistung für seine Schwester sein Khalasar für den Krieg zur Verfügung stellen müsse. Als er betrunken vor Drogo tritt und betont, dieser habe Daenerys gekauft und müsse den Preis bezahlen, die versprochene goldene Krone, sonst würde er sie wieder mitnehmen, wird Drogo wütend. Viserys treibt die Situation auf die Spitze, indem er sein Schwert zieht, obwohl in der heiligen Stadt Vaes Dothrak Waffen und Blutvergießen verboten sind. Er droht, Daenerys' Kind herauszuschneiden und es für Drogo dazulassen. Drogo stimmt zu, Viserys solle eine goldene Krone haben. Seine Blutreiter halten Viserys fest, während Drogo seinen Gürtel einschmilzt und Viserys mit flüssigem Gold krönt. Daenerys erhebt keinen Einspruch und sieht ihrem tyrannischen Bruder ungerührt beim Sterben zu. Drogo hat wenig Interesse daran, mit Daenerys Westeros zu erobern; er meint, dass die Welt am Meer endet und das, was dahinter liegt, unwichtig für seinen Stamm und seinen Sohn ist. Als Daenerys nur knapp einem Giftanschlag entrinnt, ändert er jedoch seine Meinung und schwört, nach Westeros zu reisen und seinem Sohn den Thron zu Füßen zu legen. Auf dem Weg zum Meer gehen die Dothraki ihrem Lebensstil nach, überfallen Dörfer und schlachten Menschen, sehr zum Unmut von Daenerys. Diese nimmt schließlich viele gefangene Frauen als ihre Sklavinnen an, um sie vor Vergewaltigungen zu schützen, was wiederum einen der Krieger verärgert, der eine der Frauen für sich beansprucht hatte. thumb|300px|Drogo wird herausgefordert Als das Problem vor Khal Drogo getragen wird, stimmt dieser zu, Daenerys solle ihre Sklavinnen behalten. Daraufhin bespuckt ihn der Krieger wütend und fordert ihn zum Duell. Drogo tötet ihn ohne größere Mühe, trägt allerdings einen Schnitt davon, der ihm selbst wenig Sorgen bereitet. Daenerys wünscht jedoch, dass er sich verarzten lässt, und bittet ihre frisch gerettete Sklavin, die Kräuterfrau Mirri Maz Duur um Hilfe. Drogos Blutreiter bezeichnen diese als Hexe und sind sehr beunruhigt, als sie Drogos Wunden behandelt. thumb|300px|Drogo erkrankt schwer an Wundfieber Tatsächlich entzündet sich die Wunde bald, eitert und lässt Drogo in Fieber verfallen. Daenerys flehte Mirri Maz Duur an, Drogos Leben mit Magie zu retten. Damit ruft sie den Zorn des Khalasars hervor. Einer von Drogos Blutreitern bedroht Daenerys und schlägt sie nieder, während Drogo fiebernd in seinem Zelt liegt und Mirri Maz Dur ihre Blutmagie ausübt. Aufgrund des Schlages setzen bei Daenerys die Wehen ein. Ser Jorah tötet den schuldigen Krieger und bringt Daenerys zu Mirri Maz Dur, in der Hoffnung, diese könne ihr helfen. Infolgedessen wird Daenerys' Kind tot geboren - das war es, was Mirri Maz Dur erreichen wollte. Sie präsentiert Daenerys, was diese mit dem Leben ihres Kindes erkauft hat: Drogo lebt, er atmet und hat Herzschlag, doch er rührt sich nicht, spricht nicht, zeigt auf keinerlei Weise, dass er seine Umwelt noch wahrnimmt. Daenerys begreift schließlich, dass er für immer fort ist, und erlöst ihn von seinem Leid, indem sie ihn mit einem Kissen erstickt. Umringt von ihren wenigen Leuten, nachdem der Großteil des Khalasars sie im Stich gelassen hat, verbrennt sie Drogos Leichnam, was gleichermaßen zu einer Hinrichtung für Mirri Maz Dur sowie zur Geburtsstunde von Daenerys' Drachen wird - eins der Drachenkinder erhält den Namen Drogon. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Daenerys trifft auf eine Illusion von Drogo und Rhaego Khal Drogo erscheint in einer Vision von Daenerys, als sie durch das Haus der Unsterblichen in Qarth irrt. Sie findet Drogo in einer Erscheinung ihres alten Dothraki-Zeltes im Khalasar vor. Ihr Sohn liegt in seinen Armen und ist nicht, wie Mirri Maz Dur behauptet hat, missgebildet, sondern gesund und kräftig. Drogo spricht zärtlich mit Daenerys, und sie versucht, bei ihm zu bleiben. Allerdings wird ihr klar, dass es sich nur um eine Illusion handelt und sie ihr wahres Leben fortsetzen muss. Schweren Herzens lässt sie Drogo zurück. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter Galerie 101 Drogo Dany 4.jpg 101 Drogo.jpg 101 Drogo 2.jpg 101 Drogos Blutreiter.jpg 101 Drogo Dany.jpg 104 Drogo.jpg 106 Viserys Drogo 02.jpg 106 Drogos Blutreiter.jpg 106 Drogo.jpg 108 Drogo.jpg 108 Daenerys Drogo.jpg 108 Daenerys Drogo 01.jpg 109 Daenerys Drogo.jpg 109BaelorBlutmagie (3).jpg 110 Drogo.jpg 110 Daenerys Drogo.jpg 210 Daenerys Vision Drogo Rhaego.jpg 210ValarMorghulisRhaego (3).jpg 210ValarMorghulisRhaego (1).jpg Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Drogo es:Drogo fr:Drogo it:Drogo pl:Khal Drogo ru:Дрого uk:Дрого zh:卓戈 Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Drogos Khalasar Kategorie:Charaktere (Dothrakisches Meer)